Blind Obsession
by Blue6 - Blood66
Summary: i'm trying humor. (uh-oh) someone got hyperly obsessed over a member of Schwarz! [chapter 2: what to wear?.] read and review, if you please. ^-^ tnx!
1. Prologue: Hello? the mission, please

Author's note: /disclaimers/ I can't resist not to create this story, because I'm bored out of my wits! I think I even cleaned our living room just to do something... anyway, I hope you'll read this and after that, tell me what you think by giving me a review. I think after this chapter, I will construct a much proper way of giving the plot out. ^-^ Thanks for planning to read this fanfic, and I hope you'll continue until the last line. ^-^ Thanks thanks thanks.  
  
[- ... -] - telepathy/thoughts that needed to be heard.  
shonen-ai = Schu/Brad   
  
  
  
Blind obsession   
  
  
A loud beep interrupted the tranquility of the room. The long figure, (which obviously belongs to Brad) on the couch grunted and buried its black-crowned head under the pillow. Another beep followed, and another until the figure bolted from the couch, grabbed his glasses, and got ready to ram the beeping thing into the trash can.  
  
But apparently, the beeping thing was the telephone, and the number identifier, which Nagi created, said: Takatori Reiji.   
  
No stress reliever for the day. Sigh. Work.  
  
"Yes?" Brad said in his most professional and suave voice.   
  
The caller didn't even bother to ask who the receiver was, because he was the bastard Takatori. Of course. "You've got an assignment, Schwarz: tomorrow, five o'clock SHARP in the afternoon in my office, in your most respectable clothes and with your most decent personality, because you are all going to guard me in the gathering tomorrow at six o'clock in the Tokyo meeting hall. No objections, good. Don't be late, or you'll get -"  
  
"We understood. Tomorrow at five o'clock then," Brad said, his eyes drooping. He glimpsed at the clock and found out that it was only three o'clock in the morning. Great.   
  
"Yes, tomorrow. Don't disappoint me," a loud bang followed. Brad yawned, grimacing in annoyance. Irrespectable jerk. He'll die young, Crawford predicted.   
  
[- Who'll die young? -] mental smirk.  
  
[- It'll be you if you messed with my mind again, and if you don't leave my room right this moment. -] Brad lay on the couch, taking off his glasses, massaging his temples. Schuldich had locked himself in Brad's room, with the keys, just because Brad didn't permit him to go to the club this night. And that is the reason why Crawford was sleeping on the living room couch. (Duh?)  
  
[- Ooo... I'm scared. Hmm, I didn't know you loved teddy bears, Brad... That's so cute... -] mental cackle. mental smirk. mental whatever.  
  
[- That's my first victim's remembrance to me. -] the Oracle's brow knitted in annoyance. This guy's giving me a headache, he thought.  
  
[- What a nice excuse, Bradley. If I only get a tour in your head, I'll soon find out what that teddy bear is... -] a tingle in Brad's mental shields. [- Or maybe you're planning to give it to me on Valentine's, Crawffy. Come on, give it up. It's no use to be so innocent. -]  
  
[- Shut up. I don't like to waste my money. Now, go out, we have got an assignment from Takatori. -] Brad formed a mental wall, and Schuldich has got no choice but to get out of the room and hear the details live from Brad.   
  
"Damned stick-in-the-ass..." Schuldich opened their leader's closet and flipped on the hangers. Nothing but different colors of coats and pants. Still persistent to annoy Brad, he opened the drawer, only to find socks, and other things you find in a man's drawer (ehem). The redhead sighed, slamming the drawers shut, staring at the back of Brad's door, where a neatly pressed black coat and black pants were on the hangers. Schuldich smirked and tapped his fingers on his hips gleefully. "This will do good..."  
  
  
Brad folded the long sleeves of his white polo and brushed his hair back before knocking on the Prodigy's door. There was absolutely no time for tantrums, so, without hesitating, Brad knocked, or rather, banged on the door, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood up.   
  
The Oracle waited as sounds of scraping and rustles were heard inside. Then, the door opened slowly and... there was Nagi, sitting on his bed, his eyes wide with his hands extended, which only meant one thing -  
  
"Ah!" Brad was slammed on the wall, causing the wall to dent for the nth time in his life in this house. "Nagi! I order you to stop NOW!"   
  
A small scream erupted from the smaller guy's lips. "@#$%^&*-+{|]~`@!! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"   
"Nagi! I have a report for our mission, dammit!" Brad winced.   
  
Nagi blinked his droopy eyes and lowered his hands unmindingly. And so, their leader fell on his buttocks, the act causing the floor to vibrate. Brad promised himself not to interrupt their 'little' Nagi in his sleep next time. NEVER again.   
  
"Okay," Nagi said and yawned widely.  
  
"Hee Hee Hee!" cackles from below.   
  
"Crawffy... lookie, lookiiee! Isn't it good on me?" Schuldig said in a singsong, which made Brad turn and look at his associate. He was wearing the black coat and pants, which were loose on him, and the coat was hanging on his slightly smaller shoulders than Brad. In effect, Schuldich removed his headband, and was grinning until his lips extended to his ear. (Exaggerate, exaggerate.)   
  
"Schuldich! What have you done to my new wardrobe! Remove it, I don't want your sweat and other stink remain in my clothes!" When the redhead started to do poses, Brad exploded. "Schuldich, if you don't remove that, you're forever locked in this house! No clubbings, no bar hoppings! No flirtingggggggs!!"   
  
Schuldich flipped his hair and pouted. "You're just jealous, Crawffy." Then he stalked to his room, and slammed it shut.   
  
"Hurt God, hurt God, hurt God!!" Farfarello chanted happily behind Brad. He began small claps and started to sing those happy-happy songs from Blue's clues.   
  
"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! M*****f*****! Farfiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" Schuldich opened his door only in his pants and doodled the wet green double-breasted blazer in front of him. "Farfie pissed on my blazeeeeeeerrr! You're DEAD Farfarello! Come here, Farfie, here's a new kniiiiiiifffffe!"  
  
"Pissing not on the toilet hurts god, hee HEE HEE!" Farfarello cackled and licked his knife double time. "Hurt God, hurt God, hurt God!"  
  
Brad gritted his teeth and knitted his brows in anger when Schuldich passed him, running to Farfarello, who was already trotting around the house. On his side, he saw Nagi already sleeping on his bed once again. A nerve appeared on Crawford's temple.  
  
"A nice, nice morning at three o'clock. Calm down, calm down," Brad muttered.   
  
"Farfie, come here, I'm not gonna hurt you! Just some stress-relieving pouncings!" Schuldich screamed insanely, as he ran to Farfarello who was licking his knife while skipping happily. And then Farf tripped (the knife, the knife!!) and Schu went on top of him and beat him, yet Farf still cackles due to his painlessness.   
  
What about then report on their assignment? Totally forgotten by --  
  
"BEREADYTODAYATFIVEO'CLOCKINTHEAFTERNOONNOOBJECTIONS! SHUT UP AND GIVE ME SLEEP!" Brad stalked angrily to his room, slamming it shut.   
  
A nice morning in the Schwarz residence. A TYPICAL happy morning.   
  
"GIMME SLEEEEEEP!" Brad screamed under the pillow.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Author's note: Please review, thank you! Violent reactions about the nickname of Crawford? Is Crawffy alright? Well, since he liked coffee, eh? ^-^ nevermind. Please review! Thanks! finished: 9:22 PM 2/9/03 edited: 9:35 AM 2/10/03 


	2. What to wear?

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! mwaaah! Well probably boredom can create some things which are... not so good and not so bad... /disclaimers/ pweeze read and review! thanks for planning to read this chapter, and I hope you'll read until the very last word. thanks!  
  
[- belch, blah -] = telepathy/thoughts needed to be heard by a telepath  
\blah blah\ = thoughts  
Blind Obsession  
  
At three o'clock in the afternoon, all the tranquility was spread throughout the house, almost the ticking of the clock is the only thing heard in the house. Yet of course, the cause of this must have a serious explanation, for it would be very impossible to keep four, or rather three (excluding Nagi, who's always daydreaming of computers, J-rock stars, Tot, Tot, computers... have I already said Tot?) hyperactive human beings quiet in one house. The silence was caused by the four members of Schwarz' concentration on preparing themselves for Takatori's mission, which is, to guard him in the formal gathering. Every room was locked, and only when you put your ear on the door, you would hear slight sounds of fabrics rubbing on each other.   
  
To cut the long story short, they were dressing and preparing themselves.   
  
Since Schuldich ruined Brad's prepared wardrobe (he had already foreseen that they would be using formal suits the other day), he was in a state of panic on deciding what to wear. He had plenty of suits, but he wanted something very respective and at the same time elegant, the type of the ruined wardrobe. (talk about vain people ^-^;;) So he opened his one mile long closet (exaggerate, exaggerate) and flipped through the hangers. There were black, white, grey, navy blue, brown, dark red (etc. etc.) colors of jackets and pants and ties, but it was SO hard to decide!   
  
'Schuldich, I hate you' Brad thought, letting his shields drop momentarily, making sure that his accomplice heard it. And surely, the telepath did.   
  
[- And it wasn't purely my fault, Crawffy. If you just let me go out to party, then it wouldn't be like this. Beh. -] Schuldich stuck out his tongue mentally. (is that possible?) But Crawford had suddenly shot up his shields and he heard nothing of Schuldich's reply.   
  
So, Brad was in a VERY serious dilemma. Glancing at the clock, and discovering it was three thirty, he picked out a deep red jacket, a pair of near black red pants, black long sleeves, red tie and the formal black leather shoes, hastily putting it on himself.   
  
Meanwhile, Schuldich wasn't in a bad situation, actually he was enjoying it. His green double-breasted blazer was spinning in the basement laundry machine, and he didn't mind that. He was wearing a black thigh-long coat, black turtleneck and black pants, which largely emphasized his flaming hair. Giving the mirror a smirk, he decided that Brad would AWFULLY love his appearance this night, and to polish his look, the Mastermind removed his headband, and gave one last smirk to the mirror before going to the basement to get his blazer.   
  
Nagi... was, well... wearing white and grey, not really caring when he picked it out. Currently, he was surfing the net to find a product which may produce a clone of one's self, so he could get out of what he termed as 'ugly' world of Schwarz and enjoy himself outside...  
  
And lastly, Farfarello. He was actually ready, sitting on the living room couch and flipping a knife on his fingers. He was wearing a black close-neck button-down suit, having white buttons which reached to the half of his thighs; white pair of pants and white formal shoes. Nobody knew where he kept those kinds of formal suits, but who cares? He just looks good. (sorry for the bias opinion. I can't help it! ^-^;;)  
  
Schuldich, after getting his blazer, went to the living room to wait for their o-holy leader. Spotting Farfarello, he double take, hesitated, but sensing the calm mind of the Berserker, he went beside the psycho and smirked.   
  
"Where did you steal that outfit, eh, Farfie?" Schuldich asked, extending his hand on the frame of the couch, resting it slightly on Farfarello's back.   
  
Only the sound of the knife going up and down Farfie's hand was heard. Then a grunt. Then Farfie thought hard, and saying, hesitating at first, that, "I bought this in a store months ago. God might be so happy now..." Farfarello sobbed a bit and hacked the flesh of his palm. "Hurt god! Hurt god!! YIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Then he licked the blood and smiled evilly at himself.   
  
The Mastermind shook his head, and turned the TV on to entertain himself while waiting for their great leader. \Why is he taking that long?\ Schuldich smiled to himself. \Maybe overly preparing to imply something to me... Hmm... I wonder if he has already seen us side by side on the bed?\   
  
All of a sudden, a blur of grey and white crossed the room, setting itself on the adjacent chair, levitating. The figure rested its hand on the chair and closed his eyes, while crossing his legs.   
  
[- Igan, what nice monotonous suit that is. Takatori will be so impressed. -] Schuldich's voice was literally dripping with sarcasm. Nagi's eyes suddenly shot up and glared at the redhead incredulously.   
  
"And who the demon whispered that stupid nickname in your mind?" Nagi's eyes were bulging from its sockets while Schuldich laughed.   
  
[- My overly active mind generated it, chibi. You better shut your mouth now, neh? our great leader doesn't want a rude attitude for tonight, Igan... -] Schuldich smirked and mocked Nagi with his soundless laughing.   
  
"STOP CALLING ME BY THAT M*****F****** NAME! DAMN YOU!" Nagi screamed and let some various objects float in the air, ready to strike the Mastermind's face. Farfarello was laughing in glee, the flipping of his knife going faster and faster in euphoria. He chanted 'hurt god hurt god' repeatedly until a loud bang erupted from somewhere in their rooms.   
  
But apparently, it was Brad's door. He was standing on the entrance of the living room, arms akimbo, his glasses glaring by the light and his mere presence menacing. His eyes darted from Schuldich, and shortly, to Nagi, who was furiously red. The floating objects went to their proper areas of position.   
  
The clock said it was already four thirty.   
  
[- Time to go, Crawffy. -] Schuldich said at Crawford, knowing that the Oracle was starting to gather up nerves for a lecture. Then, Brad massaged his temple and sighed in defeat. They were really going now.  
  
Soon, they were riding in Schuldich's white convertible sports car (So if any trouble may come their way, it's okay, because it's Schu's car. Brad's perceptive.) Nagi was still glaring daggers at Schuldich, who in turn was whistling and pretending to be innocent. Farfarello was edgy and uncomfortable, having his pockets, belt, and even mouth empty of any knife or sharp objects. He was staring outside quietly, to the satisfaction of Crawford, who was driving the car.  
  
They arrived at Takatori's office at the planned hour. And then they drove to the Tokyo hall, trotting behind the great bastard Reiji Takatori, and they were acting as the most responsible of all bodyguards. The program started at six o'clock sharp. And they were standing like true bodyguards in their elegant suits in every part of the room, wearing the earphones which made them connected. However, Schuldich wasn't bothering to use his, because it would be foolish to do so with his telephatic powers.   
  
[- Crawffy, this is so freaking boring. Come on, admit it! Too many old geezers... Haven't they heard of a proper 'gathering'? -] Schuldich whined in Brad's head.   
  
[- Too much of whining, Schuldich. You better keep to your position and be silent. If Takatori spots a single flaw in our actions, we're definitely saying goodbye. -] Brad replied bitterly, shifting his weight on his right foot. It was getting really tiring to stand everyday.  
  
[- But that's better, Bradley! Kick us out, and we're happy! Isn't that what you wanted? Crawffy... Or maybe you just have something to keep me out of your mind? Hmm.. how about tonight? In some fancy ho-tel? Or my ro-oom? -] Schuldich donned his famous Cheshire grin as Brad's face turned red as his tie. [- Brad, I know YOUR train of thoughts... -]   
  
Brad shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. This German can be VERY taunting and seductive at the same time... \Damn, is his telepathy that improved that he can evade my mental shields?\ Brad shook his head to get the questions out of his head and focus on the purpose of their coming there. He could see from his post that Nagi was obediently fulfilling his duty, scanning the crowd, then glancing at Takatori's seat time to time. Farfarello, on the other hand, was still feeling helpless and awkward from his weapons' absence. Brad told the Berserker a while ago that he would provide the knives and any weapon if necessary. The Oracle can feel the bulge of weapons in his jacket's pocket. Then, Schuldich... he was still grinning at Crawford rather sensually.   
  
Schuldich grinned one more time at their leader, then finally broke it to search for a particular mind which can temporarily fulfill the void of boredom in him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The majority of the thoughts in the crowd was monotonous and boring, but one caught his attention. Not only its mind, also the way that person glance at the corners of the hall. Schuldich smirked and opened his eyes, catching a small ash-blonde haired girl who seemed to be a daughter of an official in the gathering. Soon, Schuldich found out that she was twenty-two years old, daughter of a senator, and from the bright side of her mind, he found out that the girl was admiring one of the members of schwarz. One of THEIR member.   
  
Schuldich chuckled silently, holding back most of the laughter that was burdened in his throat. \This stupid gathering might be so interesting, after all. I won't regret coming tonight.\ And with a loud chuckle, he said to the other three Schwarz members in a low, nasal mental voice:  
  
[- I promise that this night wouldn't be as boring as you would thought it would be. Surprise, surprise! -]   
To be continued...  
Author's note: Okay. That wasn't full of humor, eh? I'm trying to build up the pairing, and hopefully I would bring it up right. ^-^ Okay, I really liked giving Schwarz nicknames... Igan is obviously the reverse of Nagi, and in a certain comic book, it was a shortcut of 'kaibigan', a Filipino term for 'friend'. There. My mind just sprouts these weird ideas, and I hope it's just okay. I'll stick to Farfie, because it's the cutest nickname one could give to him. ^-^; So, please review! Thank you for reading this fic/chapter! Finished & Edited: 10:15 PM 2/22/03 


End file.
